Mensagens de Amor
by Mimi Depp
Summary: Isabella é uma garota que como todas as outras tem uma paixão por Jacob Black. Não pela aparência dele como algumas mas pelo o que ele tem por dentro. Porém ela julgava esse amor impossível até o dia que ela resolveu lhe enviar uma mensagem solidária.
1. Primeira mensagem

Jacob Black era o típico jovem americano descrito nos filmes para adolescentes. Estava no ensino médio, capitão do time de futebol, popular, vivia cercado de garotas e amigos populares e namorava a líder das chefes de torcida. A aparência dele também era o esperado, moreno, alto, musculoso, estiloso e com um sorriso que deixa as pernas das garotas bambas mesmo ele não sendo direcionado a elas. Mesmo assim para mim ele era fascinante, como todas as garotas da escola ou quase todas, eu também sou gamada nele, gamada não, apaixonada. Pois todas que são gamadas nele só prestam atenção na aparência dele, mas eu não, eu enxergo muito mais que isso, eu sei que ele é muito mais do que a aparência demostra.

Apesar dele não mostrar, quando eu olho nos seus olhos eu vejo um vazio, uma infelicidade mesmo estando rindo e brincando com os seus amigos, como se tudo não fosse do jeito que ele queria, como se... Eu não sei dizer e nem posso perguntar. Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu não poder perguntar. Porque apesar de eu ter tirado todas essas conclusões sobre ele e supor o que se passava dentro dele, eu não sou amiga dele ou chegada. Assim como o Jacob era o típico jovem americano, eu também era a típica adolescente. Estava no ensino médio, faço aula avançada de Literatura, não sou popular, muito menos líder de torcida minha coordenação motora não me permite isso.

Minha aparência não me dava popularidade instantânea como no caso de algumas garotas e garotos, sou bem simples, pele branca, cabelos longos cor mogno, olhos castanhos, estilo simples, garota simples. Só tenho dois amigos e ah... Antes que eu me esqueça, me chamo Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella.

- Bella... Bella... – Ângela estava balançando as mãos na minha frente fazendo-me sair dos meus pensamentos.

Ângela Weber era a minha melhor e única amiga, ela está namorando o Ben, um nerd bem legal, que por estar namorando ela acabou se tornando meu amigo.

- Vamos Bella, o sinal já tocou, vamos acabar nos atrasando. – Ângela disse olhando para mim de pé segurando a bandeja do almoço. – Estava no mundo da lua Bella? Olhando para o nada. – Ângela riu andando em direção à saída deixando a bandeja em cima da bancada da cantina.

- É, estava pensando na vida como sempre. – falei levantando-me e jogando os restos de pizza que estavam na minha bandeja dentro da lixeira.

Segui- a em silêncio, desde que eu me mudei para Forks há dois anos para viver com o meu pai, eu venho observado Jacob disfarçadamente. Eu havia visto Jacob pela primeira vez no estacionamento da escola, parado ao lado de sua moto e me apaixonado perdidamente.

Obvio que ele não notou que eu o observava, ele nunca me notaria, não tendo Vanessa Wolf como namorada. A monstra do lago Ness e para as amigas dela e para os populares ela era simplesmente Nessie. Eu tento pensar que ele é melhor do que aparenta, mas fica difícil acreditar nisso sabendo que ele namora uma garota que colocou silicone nos seios aos 17 anos e faz bronzeamento artificial só porque em Forks quase nunca tem sol. Fora isso ela o tipo preferido dos garotos de Forks High School.

Alta, magra, siliconada, bronzeada (mesmo sendo artificialmente), líder de torcida, loira dos olhos verdes e burra. Acho que todo garoto gosta dessa combinação: loira + peitos grandes + líder de torcida = garota perfeita. Ele deve gostar dessa combinação também, quase todos os garotos gostam. Não ele não podia ser assim, ele não era assim.

Talvez fosse apenas o que eu queria acreditar. Quem podia me garantir que ele não era mesmo tão fútil quanto parecia? Um garoto rico, bonito e que não se importava com nada nem ninguém?

Mas eu não queria pensar que ele era tão vazio assim. Eu precisava me convencer de que ele era algo mais. Embora o que eu achasse não fizesse diferença. Em meio ano estaríamos formados e provavelmente nunca nos veríamos novamente. Não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz com essa expectativa.

Triste, obviamente, por que não o veria mais e nunca saberia se ele era realmente quem eu imaginava que fosse. E feliz por que finalmente poderia ser uma garota normal.

Eu estava presa a Jacob, de muitas formas. Eu havia tido um namorado, por algum tempo, mas ele sempre teve que conviver com a sombra de Jacob sobre sua cabeça, mesmo que ele não soubesse dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Eu sempre o comparava a Jacob, o sorriso não era igual, a forma de olhar também não. Ele nunca seria o Jacob

E com o tempo, aquilo nos afastou.

Depois disso eu não namorei mais e nem sair com nenhum garoto, não era por falta de convite eu não podia não ser espetacular, mas também não era feia. Não seria justo sair com algum garoto enquanto eu só tivesse espaço para Jacob no meu coração.

Então acabei me tornando invisível. Alguém que estava sempre lá, sem ser realmente notada.

Por isso eu imaginava que talvez pudesse ficar feliz. Quando estivesse longe dele, poderia sair namorar, viver, sem que ele estivesse sempre lá, confundindo meus sentidos e me fazendo sentir perdida. Isso finalmente estava quase no fim.

Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

Agora eu tinha aula de cálculo e teria que aguentar Jéssica Stanley falando da vida dos outros no meu ouvido, toda aula de cálculo eu rezava internamente para que ela tenha faltado, mas parece que hoje não ouviram as minhas preces.

Sentei em meu lugar que era infelizmente ao lado dela já que a Ângela e o Ben tem essa aula juntos, então eles sentam juntos. Jéssica estava com o corpo virado para trás conversando, ou melhor, fofocando com Lauren Mallory, que por um motivo que eu não sei, não gosta de mim.

Felizmente o professor entrou na sala e elas tiveram que parar de fofocar, mas isso não impediu de Jéssica contar a fofoca para mim.

- Bella você já esta sabendo das últimas notícias? – perguntou se inclinando na minha direção e falando baixo para que o professor não a escutasse.

- Não. – respondi desinteressada tentando prestar atenção no que o professor falava.

- Jacob Black brigou de novo com o pai dele, e dessa vez foi sério. – Parei de prestar atenção no que o professor dizia e me virei para ela. - Dizem que ele pegou a moto e saiu correndo com ela e bateu, por sorte não aconteceu nada de grave com ele.

- Isso é verdade? - perguntei preocupada com ele. Percebi que todos estavam comentando sobre o fato.

– Parece que sim. O rosto dele tem pequenos machucados, você tem que ver a cara do pobrezinho. Parece arrasado, acho que essa deve ter sido a pior briga deles. Ah, como eu queria que ele me deixasse consolá-lo. – Jéssica falou maliciosa. Eu já estava acostumada com seus comentários sem noção, por isso a ignorei.

No momento eu estava mais preocupada com Jacob, ele estava machucado, triste e com raiva.

Segui o resto do dia sem prestar atenção nas aulas, minha mente só conseguia pensar em Jacob. As brigas de Jacob e seu pai são comuns para todos. Eles sempre brigavam, os motivos das brigas são desconhecidos. O pai de Jacob, Billy Black é um empresário muito rico, de aparência austera e fria.

Cruzei com Jacob no corredor. Seus olhos pareciam frios e amargurados. Seu rosto estava triste e um pouco irritado. E tinha uns pequenos arranhões no seu rosto.

Tive tanta pena, e tanta vontade de abraçá-lo, de consolá-lo, que era quase irresistível. Não apareceu na aula de educação física que era a última aula o dia, uma das poucas aulas que eu faço com ele. E sua ausência apenas fez o povo falar ainda mais.

Depois do término da aula fui trocar de roupa e segui para casa, sempre com Jacob em meu pensamento.

Senti-me tão impotente por não poder ajudá-lo que quase sufoquei na minha própria tristeza. E foi então que tomei aquela decisão.

Num dia em que estava com seu pai na delegacia, tivera um surto de loucura e entrara no sistema, conseguindo o número do celular dele. Isso tinha sido há cerca de um ano, mas só agora terá coragem de usar.

Ao chegar em casa, fui direto para o meu quarto. Peguei meu celular e olhei para o número que estava ali a 1 ano com as iniciais do seu nome para identifica-lo. Na agenda do meu celular não tinha muitos telefones, na verdade não tem quase nenhum.

Cliquei em "escrever mensagem" resolvi escrever todas as palavras que estavam no meu coração naquele momento.

_Para: JB 10/02/12 – 17:10_

_Querido Jacob,_

_Bom, chamo-o de querido por que há dois anos habita o meu coração, todos os meus sonhos e a minha mente, vinte e quatro horas por dia, desde que o vi pela primeira vez no estacionamento da escola. Vivo te observando, apesar de ter certeza de que você nem se quer sabe que eu existo._

_Mas isso não importa._

_O que importa é que estou preocupada com você. Você sabe que todos estão falando pelas suas costas, fofocando sobre a sua vida, querendo saber os motivos das suas brigas consecutivas com o seu pai._

_Mas a única coisa que eu preciso saber é como você está se sentindo. Eu vi o vazio e a tristeza em seus olhos hoje e aquilo me cortou o coração. Você não tem obrigação de me responder, apenas saiba que se quiser conversar com alguém, estarei sempre aqui, esperando-o, pois é o único para mim._

_Da sua Bells._

Criei coragem e apertei o "enviar".

Usei Bells, pois é o apelido que Charlie colocou em mim e ele nunca saberia que era eu. Ele nem deve saber quem é Isabella Swan, e muito menos Bella.

Eu sinceramente não esperava que Jacob me respondesse. Desejava apenas que ele soubesse que alguém por aí se preocupava realmente com ele. Duvidava, no entanto, que ele se quer lesse essa mensagem. Ele devia receber várias declarações de amor por dia e ligações de garotas oferecidas, mas aquilo não importava. Um peso havia saído de meu estômago ao enviar aquela mensagem.

Tinha, no entanto, esperanças que ele realmente lesse e que aquilo o tocasse nem que fosse apenas um pouco.

Fui tomar um banho, preparei o jantar e depois fiquei no meu quarto, desenhando no meu caderno/diário.


	2. Resposta Raivosa

Eu estava nervosa para ir para escola hoje, queria ver o Jacob e olha-lo para saber se ele estava melhor ou se ele iria fazer o que ele sempre faz quando briga com o pai e vê que todos percebem que ele esta triste por isso, ele finge. Finge que esta melhor, finge que as brigas com o pai dele não o afeta, mas como eu sempre o observo eu vejo que a alegria dele é forçada para mostrar para todos como ele forte.

Queria saber se ele leu a minha mensagem, responder eu acho que ele não irá responder, mas tomara que pelo menos ele tenha lido. Não irei negar que depois de mandar a mensagem chequei o celular algumas vezes para ver se ele tinha respondido, mas a única mensagem que chegou para mim foi da operadora dizendo que eu podia concorrer a um carro e uma TV de plasma, lamentável.

Resolvi que era hora de levantar, fiz a minha higiene matinal, vesti minha costumeira calça jeans, com uma blusa de mangas compridas cinza, calcei meu all star e peguei a minha jaqueta e desci para tomar café. Depois de comer meu cereal dirigi até a escola, como sempre a minha picape chamou a atenção de todos, por causa do rugido do motor. Infelizmente Nessie chegou e estacionou seu conversível rosa ao lado da minha picape, ela estava com as duas capachos dela.

Alice Brandon e Rosalie Hale, as típicas nojentinhas fúteis. Altas, magras, líderes de torcida, loiras com olhos claros, tudo muito típico. Às vezes eu me sinto dentro daqueles filmes ruins que onde retrata a vida dos adolescentes. Ano passado eu tive o azar de pegar a Alice como parceira de Biologia e Rosalie sentava-se na carteira na frente da nossa, foi um longo ano. A cada 100 palavras que elas falavam 50 eram sobre roupas, 25 sobre como os outros eram mal vestidos e 25 era para falar mal dos outros e sem contar que tive que aguentar as olhadas de nojo que elas me lançavam por eu não estar usando roupas da moda, futilidade ao extremo.

- Meu Deus que lata velha asquerosa, mas olhando para a dona é de ser esperar que ela ande nisso. Combinam perfeitamente, né garotas? – Nessie falou assim que saiu do carro com suas capachos, rindo.

- Você não tem vergonha de andar nesse troço? Tudo bem que seu pai não é rico, mas se fosse eu preferiria vir andando do que andar nisso. – Alice esta com uma cara de nojo ao falar.

- Vergonha de quê? Se esse troço combina perfeitamente com ela. – O que a Rosalie disse pra mim foi à gota d'água, eu não precisava ficar aqui ouvindo elas falarem mal da minha picape e nem adiantava rebatar porque isso só iria piorar tudo. Dei as costas a elas e segui em direção à escola.

Estava chegando à porta de entrada quando ouvi o barulho do motor da moto dele. Logo que ele desce da moto a monstra do lado Ness pula encima dele.

- Jay, porque você não retornou a minha ligação ontem? – ela tentou fazer voz de bebê.

- Você sabe que eu detesto que você me chame assim, não liguei porque estava ocupado. – ele falou revirando os olhos. Era melhor eu entrar eles podiam acabar percebendo que eu os observava.

A manhã passou lenta quase parando, mal prestei atenção no que o professor de Cálculo falou. Para a minha alegria agora eu teria aula de Física, uma das poucas aulas que eu tenho com o Jacob. Como de costume eu passei a aula inteira observando ele disfarçadamente, ele era muito bom em Física o melhor da turma, infelizmente a aula passou rápida demais e já era hora do almoço. Na hora que eu ia me levantar o meu celular começou a vibrar dentro da bolsa.

Olhei havia chegado uma, que ótimo deve ser mais uma mensagem da operadora. Mas não era tinha as inicias JB, ele me respondeu. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido de felicidade, esperei até que todos saíssem da sala para poder lê-la.

Nervosa, apertei o botão "abrir" com os dedos tremendo para ver o que ele tinha respondido.

_De: JB_

_10/02/12 – 23:00_

Olá Bells,

_Isso por acaso é um nome? Não deve ser seu nome verdadeiro. Digo isso por que sei que nenhuma Bells estuda no mesmo colégio que eu._

_Eu não sei o que te deu a impressão de que você me conhece. Talvez tenha me visto na escola, talvez tenha falado comigo em alguma aula, não tenho como saber. Mas você não sabe nada sobre mim._

_Não tenha pena do pobre Jacob Black, que sempre briga com o pai e acaba fazendo besteira. Eu não preciso da sua pena._

_E se essa foi a sua tentativa estúpida de me conquistar, perdeu seu tempo. Uma garotinha que se esconde por trás de um nome falso e uma mensagem não valem o meu tempo._

_Sei que não tinha obrigação de te responder. Mas respondi mesmo assim, para que você perca as suas esperanças. Ah e você não é minha e nem a quero._

_Jacob Black._

Fiquei atordoada ao terminar de ler aquela mensagem. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que responder. O que eu havia feito para merecer tanto desprezo da parte dele? Fiquei imaginando se aquela raiva toda era realmente direcionada a mim ou se ele apenas estava usando o meio de escape mais rápido.

Ele havia me mandado a mensagem ontem eu devo ter dormido e não ouvido o celular vibrar. Passei o resto do dia triste, Ângela perguntou se eu estava bem, dei a ela um sorriso forçado e disse que estava bem.

Jacob agia como se a briga com o pai dele e a batida de moto não houvesse existido. Brincou com os amigos, se agarrou com Nessie pelos corredores, fez aula de educação física, tudo.

Vendo que Jacob estava bem, as pessoas começaram a se desinteressar da fofoca. No meio do dia, ninguém mais falava sobre a briga e a batida de Jacob. Pelo menos não tanto quanto no primeiro dia. Achava que a atitude dele, de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, havia surtido o efeito desejado. Sabia que ele iria agir assim ele sempre age assim, mas todos não percebem o quanto ele está mal por dentro.

Graças a Deus chegou ao fim a última aula de hoje, fui para casa, infelizmente tive o desprazer de ver Jacob agarrado com a monstra no estacionamento.

Mais tarde depois de fazer o jantar, fui para o quarto escrever no meu diário, na verdade era um caderno que Charlie me deu para eu desenhar, mas eu usava para os dois fins.

Pensei sobre a mensagem de Jacob e sobre o que eu iria responder não iria usar fogo contra fogo. Se Jacob queria descontar sua raiva em mim, problema dele. Eu não ia lhe dar o gosto de ficar irritada. E, por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, não consegui ficar com raiva dele. Tudo o que eu sentia era tristeza e orgulho ferido.

Consegui elaborar uma resposta para aquela mensagem irritada que Jacob me mandara.

Para: JB

11/02/12 – 20:37

_Querido Jacob,_

_Sinto se o aborreci. Concordo com você, eu não o conheço, e isso me deixa triste. Mas não tenho pena de você._

_Acho que você me interpretou errado, afinal de contas, também não me conhece._

_Queria apenas que soubesse que mesmo que tudo pareça estar desmoronando, você teria a mim para ouvi-lo caso quisesse desabafar. Queria dizer que alguém por ai o amava incondicionalmente e, acima de tudo, queria saber mais sobre você._

_E sobre querer conquistá-lo, você errou feio. Não tenho esperanças de tê-lo. Nunca alimentei tal ilusão._

_Notei que você melhorou desde o começo do ano onde pelo que eu soube você teve a pior briga com o seu pai e você passou duas semanas sem ir para escola. Depois daquela duas semanas, você voltou a agir normalmente. Eu poderia dizer que estava feliz por vê-lo bem novamente, mas isso não seria verdade._

_Você pode até ter enganado a todos os outros, mas não pense que enganou a mim. Seus olhos me dizem tudo o que _preciso_ saber. Ainda estarei aqui se quiser conversar._

_Da sua Bells._

Cliquei em "enviar" e não sei o que esperar, não sei se ele irá receber bem a mensagem ou se irá interpreta-la mal de novo. O que me resta agora é ficar olhando o desenho que fiz dele.


End file.
